


Pumpkin Dreamland

by lunasinger



Series: October Drabble Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Writober 2018, Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pumpkins, dreamland - Freeform, fan fiction amino, pumpkin dreamland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasinger/pseuds/lunasinger
Summary: Just a short drabble inspired by the October Drabble Challenge on the Fan Fiction Amino. More to come.One-shot, HarryPotterxDracoMalfoy, Drarry, 93/100 words





	Pumpkin Dreamland

So far, Draco loved fall because it gave him the opportunity to wear some amazing muggle fashion pieces -after he realized he could still be fashionable without wearing cloaks all the time- and to try all the pumpkin themed foods they offer.

 

“So, what do you want to get?” Harry interrupted his train of thoughts when it was their turn to order.

 

Oh, the food; _there's pumpkin bread, pumpkin french toast, pumpkin spice pancakes, pumpkin spiced latte, pumpkin butterscotch muffins, roasted pumpkin seeds, pumpkin pie, pumpkin dip . . . . ._

 

  _“Uhhh . . . . . “_

 

 

 

_THE END._

_xxE. B.xx_


End file.
